Deal with a demon
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: Naruto find himself in an alleyway dying his last wish was revenge it turns out his wish was heard and a raven demon comes to help but as the days pass naruto has to wonder did he make the right choice selling his soul to this demon. Sasu/Naru and other pairings. Sorry summary sucks I'm not good at summaries as you can tell well please enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you so much for reading my story I hope you like it.  
I do not own naruto or any of the other naruto character because if I did sasu and naru would be together :)  
Please enjoy.  
-

Naruto laid in an alleyway motionless his body hurt all over blood pooled around his

body he scuffed and said "so this is it this is how I'm going to die in some dirty alley way

bleeding to death if only I could get my reveng on those bastards" naruto stared up at

the sky suddenly he heard footsteps he forced his body to move and looked over

standing in the opening of the alley was a raven haird teen with onxy eyes the teen

walked over and said "why did you call to me what do you want" naruto looked at him

confussed then glared and yelled "what the hell are you talking about crazy I never

called to anyone" the teen smirked and said "oh but you did you may not have called in

words but your heart called you want reveng right" naruto looked at him shocked then

nodded "yeah I want revenge on the people who did this to me" the raven haird boy

nodded he pulled out a peice of paper and a feather pen then bent down and said

"then sign this paper and sell your soul to me in return I will give you the power to take

your revenge but remember after you get your revenge your body your soul all of you

will belong to me" naruto was hesitant but he grabbed the pen with much effort and

signed his name the raven stood up and said "by the way my names sasuke uchiha and

you just gave your soul to a demon" naruto looked shocked his vision started to go

blurry soon his whole world went dark sasuke chuckled and said "nartuo uzumaki

there's something about you that I like this should be an interesting one" sasuke picked

naruto up and carried him to the nearest hospital after naruto was saftly in sasuke

disappeared.

* * *

Thank you again for reading and if your interested I really need a beta still have no clue what they are or what they do but I'm told I need one also sorry its so short this is just like a filler thingy lol:)

Sasuke: Idiot

Sasuke you jerk face anyways thanks again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own naruto or any of its characters and thanks to those of you who have been reading and reviewing it means alot :)

* * *

Beep Beep Beep naruto groaned and managed to open his eyes he looked around rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand 'where am I' suddenly

the door opend and a women with blonde hair and pig tails with big tits walked in narutos eyes popped right out of his head the women rolled her

eyes and said "close your mouth and stop drooling you idiot now I need to ask you some questions" naruto nodded the women spoke again "alright

my names tsunade I'm the doctor in charge of you but it seems I cant find any records on you or anything where you lived your parents not a thing

is there all we know about you is your name naruto uzumaki so would you mind telling me just who you are" naruto shot her a glare then sighed

and said "well I'm naruto uzumaki I'm 16 years old my mother died after child birth and my father died 3 years after her at work he worked as a

CEO of some company I was sent to an orphanage where I've lived since then the reason you cant find any records on me is because there aren't

any now could you tell me what I'm doing here I should be dead the last time I checked I was in an alley bleeding to death" tsunade sighed and said

"you brat some guy brought you in said something about getting beat up anyways you have a cracked rib your left leg is sprained thats about it

other than the many cuts and bruises" naruto frownd and thought 'wait some guy she couldn't mean' an image of sasuke flashed before him a faint

blush spread across his face tsunade bent down and touched his forehead "hey brat are you ok your face is alittle red" naruto shook his head and

said "yeah I'm fine anyways what did the guy who carried me in look like grandma" tsunade glared and yelled "who you calling grandma you brat"

naruto chuckled tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose she looked back down at naruto and answerd "the guy had dark raven hair and

onxy eyes he was fairly tall and quite pale we never caught his name he just came in dropped you off and said he'd be back later to pick you up"

naruto looked at her confussed he was about to ask her a question when the door opened the two blondes looked over sasuke stood there looking at

naruto he glanced at tsunade and said "I'm here to pick him up I already signed him out" tsunade stood infront of naruto and said "sorry but unless

your his parent or guardian you cant sign him out and he needs to stay here in the hospital until he's healed all the way" sasuke shot her a glare

then shoved some papers into her hands tsunade read threw them and looked at sasuke shocked she looked to naruto and said "h-how is that how

do you have power of attorney over him he doesn't even know you" sasuke smirked and said "well its easy I knew his parents before they died they

gave custody of naruto to my older brother itachi and itachi gave me power of attorney now would you please leave I'd like to talk to naruto alone

for a minute" tsunade froand but left naruto glared at sasuke and yelled "teme I know all the shit's just bull now how did you get power of attorney

over me" sasuke sighed "naruto I wasn't kidding my parents and your parents were friends yes my parents are demons but your parents didn't

know that so they put in their will if they were to die custody would go to my parents but if my parents were to also die custody went to itachi I

didn't lie about any of that plus I'm an uchiha not to mention a demon I'm pritty sure I can trick a few stupid humans" narutos glare lifted alittle he

looked to the side and said "so when do I have to give you my soul and I wanted to know does it hurt" sasuke blinked a few times then he laughed

naruto looked at him confussed then glared and yelled "shut up what are you laughing about" sasuke regained control a smirk playing on his lips

and he said "you are such a dobe I dont take your soul from you what I meant by your soul is mine is that basically your mine you have to do as I

say but I guess I could eat your soul but that just gross" naruto blinked a few times then smiled widely he pumped his fist in the air and screamed

"alright" naruto then doubled over in pain tears brimming his eyes he whined and said "ow that huuuurt" sasuke rolled his eyes "dobe" naruto glared

and yelled "teme what did you call me" sasuke looked him over then sighed he flashed infront of naruto and leaned in capturing the blondes lips

naruto was shocked he couldn't move at all 'w-what the hell is he doing' slowly naruto started kissing back he wrapped his arms around sasuke's

neck the moment was going good until someone ruined it "um are you two done" they pulled apart naruto's face was crimson red sasuke was more

annoyed then anything he looked up and saw another raven there sasuke glared and said "itachi what are you doing here" itachi sighed and said

"foolish little brother did you think they wouldn't contact me if naruto was hurt and besides why are you trying to take him out of the hospital he's

staying here until he's healed" sasuke glared heatedly at itachi he turned to the window opening it sasuke glanced at naruto then jumped out

naruto's eyes went wide he ran over and screamed "sasuke" but the raven wasn't anywhere in sight itachi sighed shaking his head "don't worry

naruto he's fine he just likes being dramatic leave it be now you should try resting I'll explain more tomorow" naruto looked to him then crossed his

arms and said "I want to know everything now I'm definatly not going to sleep after learning about all this I want to know who you people are"

itachi sighed again then was infront of naruto in seconds his eyes were flamming red and three dot's were spinning wildly naruto felt himself getting

dizzy he glared and mummbled "so not...fair" then once again everything was dark.

* * *

Well there you go another chapter made and things will start to get more interesting in the next chapter I promise :)

Sasuke: Please review it means alot


	3. Chapter 3

well here's chapter 3 I hope you enjoy btw I do not own naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Naruto groaned opening his eye's the sun was shining threw the window right in his face. He sat up looking around then said "w-what happened I remember sasuke and then that guy itachi came after that I guess I passed out" "its called the sharingan" naruto jumped and whirled around sasuke leaned against the door suddenly naruto remembered when he jumped out of the window.  
Naruto jumped up and yelled "teme who do you think you are kissing me then just jumping out of a window" sasuke blinked and said "your mad about that?"  
"Naruto-kun you seem to be doing better" naruto jumped back and saw itachi sitting in a chair in the corner reading the newspaper then he stuttered "wh-when did you g-get here?"  
Itachi looked up at him and said "I've been here the whole time to make sure you didn't wake up I didn't know how the sharingan would react to you, now we have some things to talk about".  
Naruto walked back over to his bed and laid down sasuke went on the his right and sat down and itachi continued "ok first thing I need to know who are the people who nearly killed you" naruto clenched his fists and bit out "orochimaru" sasuke and itachi both seemed to tense a little and sasuke yelled "orochimaru how do you know him?"  
Naruto looked at him confused and said "he runs the foster home I live in, if everyone doesn't bow down to his wishes he gets mad and abuses them" the brothers seemed to be in deep thought and itachi asked "so why did he nearly kill you?"  
Naruto sighed and said "because he had hurt one of the girls in the foster home her names karin I got mad and ran away I was going to go to the cops and turn that bastard in but his gang found me first I was way out numbered and they had weapons and as you know I obviously lost" sasuke and itachi nodded and him and sasuke looked at each other having some kind of silent conversation.  
Itachi nodded then looked back at naruto and said "naruto-kun me and sasuke have decided since you are sasuke's chain* you will come with us to our house so we can keep better care of you" naruto blinked then yelled "are you crazy no way am I going with you guys I can't abandon deidara and konohamaru they need me" sasuke growled and stepped close to him then snapped "who care's I'm in charge your not you listen to me and I said your coming with us" naruto stood up and growled out "I'd like to see you make me" both teens were glaring at each other heatedly itachi sighed and said "alright enough children I already figured that naruto-kun wouldn't leave the foster home easily so I took the liberty of getting a spy the cops should have orochimaru in custody very soon".  
Naruto smiled brightly and yelled "really you mean it?"  
Itachi nodded and said "I've decided me and sasuke are going to run the orphanage although I can't guarantee we will be there all the time" naruto grinned and said "don't worry we have konan-chan to take care of us when no one's around and pein can take charge" itachi nodded and said "okay that's great then we should get you checked out" itachi got up and said "sasuke come with me they need your signature also" he nodded and the two ravens left together.  
Naruto sighed and thought 'those two brothers can't be demons they are nothing like demons maybe I'm being punk'd who knows' naruto's eyes widened he got a cold chill going down his spine naruto turned a looked back there in the window stood a man with brown hair and sharp teeth he smirked and said "huh so your sasuke's chain pathetic, this should be interesting" naruto backed up the guy jumped in then lunged at him naruto ducked down only getting a small scrape on his cheek a small line of blood dripped down.  
The demon brought his nail to his lips and licked up the blood his eye's turned red and he said "your blood taste amazing mind if I take another bite" naruto jumped up and stumbled out of the room he ran down the hall running into nurses rounding the corner he ran right into the demon and fell back naruto gulped and thought 'I'm dead I'm so dead this demon is going to kill me someone anyone please help me' naruto closed his eyes tightly waiting for the pain but it never came he heard a stern voice yell "kiba!"

* * *

*its another word for what a demon calls a human who they made a contract with.

Well I hope you liked it and your reviews mean alot so please let me know how I'm doing I think I did a little better this time then the other time.


End file.
